Politics and Reality
by fractured sun
Summary: It's been fifteen years since the wars and Quatre and Trowa are both busy but happy together, so when Trowa finds a distraught Quatre waiting for him he is left to wonder what has happened? 3x4 main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This started life as a random idea which I managed to constrain to short fic form. It is a one-shot, it wants to be a series but I'm already trying to write 5 different things I don't want to add more to my todo list. Having said that it's persistent so it may get more chapters despite my best efforts._

_I'm sure it'll come as a no surprise to learn I don't own gundam wing, unless owning a copy of the series counts.... no didn't think so._

_This is set about 15 years after EW._

_

* * *

_

Trowa rolled his shoulders as he walked back to his trailer, working them to remove the stiffness. Years of intensive acrobatics, fighting and mobile suit piloting had taken a toll despite his excellent shape and relatively young age. All he wanted now was a really hot shower and a good nights sleep. He paused at the door of the darkened trailer his hand outstretched, reaching for the door, the position was slightly off and faint marks of footprints suggested someone had been here. He reached round to the small of his back pulling out his gun, it was probably one of the other circus people but years of wariness demanded caution. The figure in the middle of the bed sat up, immediately alert holding a pointed gun, as he opened the door, Quatre. Some reactions all five pilots would always have. Quatre lowered his gun quickly and smiled wearily at him lifting himself heavily off the bed as he walked over. Trowa frowned, Quatre had been busy with meetings and negotiations all month. They were supposed to meet until this weekend when they could snatch a few precious hours from Quatre's busy schedule. Trowa's eyes travelled over his partner expertly, taking in the crumpled suit that probably cost more than Trowa would make in a year and the blonde hair that stood in all directions.

He flicked on the light revealing paler than normal skin and red eyes "Quatre? What's wrong?" his voice remaining calm even as the rest of him tensed instinctively searching for the threat.

Quatre shook his head silently reaching for Trowa, fingers curling round the bright fabric of his costume and head leaning forward against his chest. "Trowa," he breathed sounding fifteen again and amazed to find a new friend.

Quatre pulled away slightly reaching up to run one hand across Trowa cheek, Trowa could feel his muscles tensing in alarm at Quatre's obvious distress. "Not yet, In the morning, tonight can we just be together."

Trowa's stomach tightened in anxiety, a thousand possibilities turning in his mind. If there was any physical threat then Quatre would have dealt with it with his usual efficiency, but something was wrong. Trowa took a deep breath, and dismissed his questions. He pulled Quatre in and kissed him deeply brushing a hand through golden strands of hair, giving him whatever he needed.

The kiss turned hard and desperate, Quatre gripping Trowa tighter, pulling and ripping at clothes. Trowa caught one hand, drawing back gently murmuring to his lover "Anything, anything you need."

There was an indistinct half sob before Quatre twisted pushing Trowa backwards, hands still running possessively across naked skin. They stopped as the back of Trowa's legs hit the bed, Quatre shoved him, hard, leaving him lying breathless on his back staring up at his partner before he reached out a hand to pull Quatre down on top of him.

* * *

Trowa was woken by the sunlight in his eyes and the ache in his back, the weight across his chest confusing him at first. Quatre lay splayed across him one arm wrapped possessively around his hips, head resting on one shoulder, crazy broken patches of light from the windows cast strange pictures across his lover's back. Trowa groaned quietly as he shifted, he never did get that shower never mind much sleep last night. After the first desperate claiming, Quatre had turned tender and then wicked into the early hours of the morning showing a stamina and lust that they hadn't seen in years. Trowa ran a hand gently across Quatre's shoulder blade, sighing as he noted the time on the clock. Cathy was due over at 9.00, clothes lay discarded in every direction and the pungent odour in the room told it's own story. Trowa reached over to the communicator leaving the vid screen blank as he called his sister to tell her Quatre was here and he'd find her later.

He pressed the button to end the call and turned to see Quatre watching him a sad half smile on his face. Trowa shuffled up the bed so he could sit up against the wall while watching Quatre who now perched at the end of the bed. "I'm sorry Trowa." He started eyes flicking guilty to the bruises left on Trowa from the night before "I must have worried you just turning up like that."

"What's going on Quatre?" Trowa asked reaching out one hand to cover Quatre's where it gripped the sheets.

"Politics," Quatre said with a wry smile "You know of course about the moves to cut Preventor funding and some of the unrest and manoeuvring about control of the world government."

Trowa nodded slowly wondering where Quatre was going, he could see Quatre's fists clench in frustration "Nothing is wrong as such, no enemy to fight against, just speculation and disquiet. Between us Relena and I have everything pretty much under control, it's just this isn't going to go away we're talking about decades of rebuilding trust and changing attitudes. The cabinet thinks, well the cabinet needs figure heads, strong figure heads. Like Relena, like me. Figure heads with legitimate heirs to give continuity."

He nodded in understanding, it made sense there had been talk of marrying Relena off for years and the Winner foundation needed stronger political influence and a direct line of succession to prevent economic meltdown when dozens of people claimed their share of the companies. Really he should have seen this coming years ago. A fist seemed to tighten around Trowa's heart a burst of pain and then a burst of uncharacteristic hot anger coursed through him. Quatre wasn't asking, he'd made up his mind, for both of them. He let the familiar numbness take over as he shut down, his feelings ruthlessly suppressed. "You and Relena both need to marry and it has to be to someone with influence, but someone you can trust absolutely." He said adding together the pieces quickly.

Quatre nodded miserably "It's the best way to ensure lasting stability. It won't be too terrible. Relena and I work well together. We have always respected each other, and she understands, about you and me. We'll still be able to see each other. Just, not as often and we'll have to be more careful."

Trowa nodded silent, wondering when his blood had been replaced with ice and why it didn't hurt more. He stood and started sorting out the clothes lying on the floor discarding those too torn to wear again and throwing the rest into the laundry basket.

"Trowa?" The voice from behind him was small and uncertain, so unlike Quatre. Trowa turned Quatre's shirt still clasped in one hand "Please Trowa, I know it's not what we wanted but it can work. I know it can."

Trowa nodded again, that seemed to be all he could do at the moment. He cleared his voice "When is the wedding going to be?" he asked flatly.

"Next June, we'll be announcing it next week." Quatre told him, rising from the bed and placing a warm hand on his shoulder "It doesn't have to change anything, not really, not between us." he said again more firmly.

Trowa brushed the hair out Quatre's eyes affectionately "We'll make it work." he echoed and was rewarded with a warm smile. Trowa nodded one last time, nothing would change between them, they would make it work. He smiled at Quatre ruthlessly squashing the treacherous doubts that whispered to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Well the one-shot didn't stay a oneshot for very long I have severall more chapters planned for this which I will be adding sporadically, but I am really enjoying writing this so it may not be long before the next chapter is out.  


* * *

_  
Quatre could feel his shoulders tighten as he continued to type, Trowa's furniture had not been designed with long periods of office work in mind and he was left curled over in a chair too high for the table. He pressed send and arched his back to try and relieve the stiffness. He should have left days ago really, but the temptation to stay near Trowa, for just a little bit longer, had been overwhelming. Somewhere in the back of his mind Quatre was afraid that if he left, Trowa wouldn't be here when he got back. So he had cancelled or rescheduled meetings frankly ignoring his responsibilities and worked from Trowa's cramped trailer for the last week. Normally Trowa would have been in and out all day between chores and rehearsals making the most of the rare time together. Trowa hadn't set foot in the trailer all day. Yesterday he had returned for quick meals during which he had said nothing, finally returning at night and again saying nothing.

At night they clung to each other like small children, scared that if they let go they may find themselves suddenly alone. Otherwise Trowa hadn't so much as touched him in days, Quatre sighed Trowa had not said one word of blame or anger but Quatre could read the hurt in his every move. Most people found Trowa difficult to read but really it was an exercise in reading body language and understanding muscle movement and to Quatre's familiar eye Trowa had been practically screaming for the last few days. Quatre sighed ignoring breathing through the painful tightness around his own chest, in their own ways they had both been pratically screaming for the last few days. Seeing each other made the guilt and pain worse but not to see Trowa was unbearable.

Quatre wished not for the first time that he had spoken to Trowa sooner about the situation and they had made the decision together. Quatre liked to think that if Trowa asked or had been completely unable to accept the situation that he would have called it off and changed his decision. In his heart though he knew he was deceiving himself, he had made his decision already to do what he considered his duty. Besides Trowa would never ask him to put him first. It was hardly the first time they had been asked to set aside their personal wishes for the sake of the 'greater good' and it probably wouldn't be the last.

The footsteps on the stairs had Quatre reaching for and drawing his gun before the visitor yanked open the trailer door. Quatre dropped his gun to his side immediately as he recognised Cathy, quickly tucking it away as she continued to stalk towards him. She stopped inches from Quatre and stared up at him angrily as he squashed the instincts that told him to strike first. Cathy had always had a strange relationship with Quatre, she had never quite forgiven him for the way they met and the damage he had done to her brother but he made Trowa happy or had made Trowa happy and so she watched him wary but accepting. Today Cathy was angry, as angry as Quatre had ever seen her.

"I've just been watching the news." she hissed in his face "Is it true?"

Quatre sighed sadly "If you mean, am I planning to marry Relena? Then yes." he said more firmly than he was actually feeling.

She telegraphed her move and despite all the years that had passed, he was a trained Gundam pilot. He could have ducked or caught her hand or even struck back but he just stood there. The stinging pain across his cheek seemed a tiny punishment compared to the crime, Cathy was breathing heavily almost red from anger and then somehow Trowa was between them as if he had teleported in. His back turned to Quatre as he spoke to his sister

Trowa was calming Cathy down, explaining the situation. Quatre felt disconnected and distant wondering again how it could have come to this.

"Cathy, we agreed, Relena understands and we are all friends."

Quatre watched Trowa after Cathy left standing impassively across the room. Neither of them spoke, there didn't seem to be anything more to say and yet if this was going to work they had to start talking to each other again. Not for the first time this week Quatre wondered what he would do if Trowa said, enough.

The phone interrupted their silent vigil, Trowa quickly crossed the room to answer it Heero visible in the viewer.

"Barton, I just saw the news."

Quatre flinched, Heero was too good a friend to both Relena and himself to hear the news on the television. Quatre had been so fixated on talking to Trowa he hadn't stopped to tell any of his other friends. Heero and Trowa were talking just below Quatre's hearing range, both sounded calm.

Quatre crossed the room to rest one hand on Trowa's shoulder cautiously. Trowa didn't flinch or move away so Quatre moved in to lean against his warm back as he spoke on the vid phone to Heero, he could feel Trowa sigh in relief against him.

Trowa clicked off the phone and then turned resting one hand on Quatre's waist and pulling him in closer. Quatre could feel the tension drain off both of them and he wrapped his arm around Trowa. Quatre had to wonder how much of the distance between them had been Trowa and how much had been his own guilt.

"I'm sorry Trowa, I've done this all wrong haven't I?"

"Shh Quatre, it's finished, we'll move on from now. There's lots we have to work out but we will. But Quatre, my love you have to go back to work, you can't stay here avoiding everything forever." Trowa smiled gently "Much as I would love you to."

Quatre smiled into Trowa's shoulder "I know, I'll ring the office and go back tomorrow. I can stay with you tonight. That is if you want me to?"

"Of course I do Quatre," Trowa brushed his fingers through Quatre's hair "I'm sorry too, I haven't exactly made this easy for you either have I?"

Quatre shrugged "You were hurt," He grimaced "I promised myself I would never hurt you again, but I couldn't see any other way."

"I know, just next time. Let's talk first."

Quatre nodded reaching up to draw Trowa into a deep kiss.


End file.
